


The Big Reveal

by Isola_Caramella



Series: Baby Fever [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Baby talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I was watching Nat Geo Wild and got sucked into the vortex of elephants, meerkats, lions and their babies. This short series is just fluff via texts. 
> 
> If you read the Drabble I did of this, it's the exact same.
> 
> I own nothing

My Wench  
  
Still delayed wench?  
  
Unfortunately. They've announced mechanical difficulties so we're waiting on another flight, I may have to fly out tomorrow.  
  
Sure you don't want me to send the jet for you?  
  
Gods, Jaime no! I'm perfectly capable of waiting on a flight. Shouldn't you be working?  
  
I stayed home so I could pick you up, watching a documentary on elephants and how they raise their babies as I wait.  
  
Oh.  
  
Can't wait until we have our babies; though I won't kick them like male elephants. They take the tough love concept to heart wench.  
  
And you're ready for babies now?  
  
I was ready when I put the cloak on you in the sept wench  
  
Okay  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Nothing.  
  
I know you're sparse with words Brienne but you've dwindled down to one word responses at an alarming rate.  
I have something to tell you?  
  
Are you asking or telling?  
  
Telling?  
  
...  
  
...  
  


[](http://www.twin-pregnancy-and-beyond.com/images/twins-8-week-ultrasound-21269745.jpg)  
  
Is that??  
  
Yes  
  
I'm chartering a plane NOW! Right now Brienne.  
  



End file.
